An annoucement
by the rose has thorns
Summary: Tonight at the biggest and most prosperous bar in Konoha, everyone is stunned at hearing some big news. What will happen?


**Hi guys, this is just a fic I thought of randomly. I don't know if it's good; tell me if you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (unfortunately)  
**

**XOXOXO**

The night was still young. Fire-lit lamps littered the streets on this colorful evening, especially since it was at the center of the city, on the most bustling street with many posters and advertisements staring at them from the walls and streets. Much merriment was evident among the plentiful peoples out that night. Most of it was coming from sides basically divided into two groups at the largest and most prosperous bar in Konoha.

The men had taken up residence at the bar, filling up the seats and providing much service for the bartenders. Men that hadn't gotten a seat were crowding around a certain three stools.

The women were mostly crowding at the tables, centering around one particular table. Sitting at that table were three main peoples, and others that had managed to squeeze themselves into it.

And just who were the inhabitants that were drawing so much attention, you might ask?

The three girls at the table could only be described as such: one overly-ecstatic, even for her normal self, blonde; another with brown-haired buns done up and who was also very excited, almost as much as her blonde friend; and last, but definitely not least, a very distinct one compared to the others, a blushing, pink-haired woman who was unnaturally quiet and obviously very embarrassed with all the attention they—or _she_—was receiving.

At the men's side of the bar, it was much quieter, but still there was a lot of conversing and laughing and stares at a person, and, sometimes, to his friends around him. Mostly, the guys were observing all of the ruckus that was going on at the girl's side, very much entertained by all the commotion and checking out all the girls they wanted while un-scolded by the said subjects of their stares.

The men whom the conversations were centered around, however, were acting much differently than the three ladies on the other side of the room. They were calm, cool, and collected: one chain-smoker who sported a small beard and had brown hair; another senbon-sucking ladies' man who was contentedly ignoring all those around him and deciding who he wanted to take home for the night; and, last but _definitely _not least, a mask-covered ninja who had 'gravity-defying' silver hair. He was the main subject at the men's side. However, he was as calm as ever, unfazed by all the attention he was receiving. The only person that was receiving _his _attention sat herself at the ladies' side, very pink in the cheeks and stuttering at all the questions being fired at her.

Barely anyone was on the dance floor. The intense sounds normally would have the floor infested with many; however, tonight, people had found a more interesting way to spend their time for the moment: gossiping and prying into others' lives.

He could not really tell what questions Sakura was being asked, but Kakashi thought he had a pretty good idea as of what they were…

XOXOXO

"Oh my God! Is it really true?! What I've been hearing? That Sakura and Kakashi Hatake—"

"You know it is!" Ino squealed excitedly, turning to face to inquiring woman. "They just announced it today!"

Many gasps all around. Sakura felt like disappearing. Who would have thought that telling the society would have her ending up like this?

"Well, you can't say you didn't see it coming," Ten-ten said knowledgably. "I mean, they hung around each other like practically every moment of the day, I don't even know what excuses they used on us—"

"We were training!" Sakura hissed indigently, interrupting her friend. Ten-ten and Ino smirked, and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah…sure…_training_…" Ino trailed off sarcastically, and the significance of this was not lost on Sakura. She turned red and sunk lower into her seat, sorry she had spoken. As people continued to dissect her life and ask her nosy questions and gasp at speculations, she refused to answer anything and was quiet, feeling slightly _miserable._

XOXOXO

It was glaringly obvious that Sakura was miserable, or just about bordering on it. Kakashi watched as her brown-haired friend—_Ten-something or the other…_—said something to the large crowd that was gathered around them and everyone gasped in surprise. Sakura turned redder and shot up from her slinking position to defend her—whatever it was. Honor? His honor? Who knew?

But after her small statement, her two friends merely smirked and the annoying blonde one—_I think her name was Ino…?_—said something that made Sakura sink back into her seat even further than before.

He was suddenly feeling guilty. Of course, it had been there joint decision to finally reveal their relationship to the community, but…seeing his little kunoichi like that, when it was slightly on his account of him made him feel very bad and he sighed, partly because he was irritated at the feeling that was still a little alien to him (having just realized a while ago he loved her), and partly because he knew what he had to do and he didn't really look forward to it.

With another sigh, he heaved himself up. Instantly all mens' eyes were drawn to him (although not Genma's), but he ignored them with ease since he was used to it and made his way over to the opposite side of the room, earning many questioning stares in his wake. Once he was in the line of vision of the females, however, the real fireworks started. Like a ripple through water, and without the need for words, the girls knew of his approach almost instantly. Allowing himself one final sigh, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked closer to what he was sure to be awkward and embarrassing.

Although these things were raging inside him, he was good at veiling his emotions so did it know and appeared, on the outside, the epitome of self-control, as always.

XOXOXO

Sakura closed her eyes for a few moments: one, to rest them, since she was tired after a day at the hospital, and two: to try and calm herself down so she didn't explode. When she opened them, she didn't miss the bob of silver hair moving closer to them. She blinked repeatedly to make sure what she was seeing wasn't an illusion created by her desperate mind, and once she had confirmed this, unknowingly cocked her head to the side a little, genuinely surprised he would actually come to the table, what with the current company that was surrounding them.

Everyone quieted as he neared, looking between her and him, and Sakura couldn't help but greatly admire the air of indifference around him, while she was practically freaking out about everything.

He finally stopped at the table, the women having made a clear path for him through them. He pretended not to notice the way they spread out for him and walked up to his kunoichi like he didn't have a care in the world. She looked up at him.

A great feeling of relief washed over her, and she actually smiled on impulse at just seeing him. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the ladies around her, who smirked once they noticed it. For the first time that night, she didn't even notice them and their stares.

Kakashi held out his hand suddenly. Sakura almost started.

"May I have this dance?" he said smoothly, his eye glittering and also smiling for the first time that night as he looked into her wide, emerald eyes and soaked in her beauty. Sakura stared at the hand for only a second before quickly placing her own hand in his, her smile widening considerably, and still blissfully unaware that almost every head in the bar was turned towards them. Their eyes still locked into each other's as if in a trance, Sakura stood up gracefully and let him lead her onto the dance floor, the two of them never breaking their gaze at each other.

XOXOXO

Kakashi held her small, fragile hand in his and felt like he was in heaven. Her skin was so smooth, so intoxicating, so _Sakura_, that just holding her hand could do this to him. And he himself became lost in her eyes, not aware of anything, anyone, but her, as he stared into those wide pools of innocence and love.

Once out on the middle of the dance floor, Kakashi began with raising her hand to his lips in a simple kiss—still staring directly at her as he did this. She smelled of flowers and strawberries, the most alluring scent that had ever passed his nostrils. She blushed, only further drawing him inside and making him more light-headed. She was so adorable when she blushed…

They started dancing. At first it was pretty tame, not really dancing all that close, but then Kakashi unexpectedly twirled her so her back was too him and she was pressed against him. They moved to the music, one of his arms snaked around her waist before he let go of her and then twirled her so she was pressed up against his chest again, but this time facing him. Her hair swooshed through the air as he twirled her sharply against him, and they once again resumed the act of staring into each other's eyes, losing themselves in them, aware only of the beat of the music and each other, and swaying accordingly with each thing.

Sakura had never felt so happy and…alive. Sure, they had been in more intimate positions than this, but there was something final about this, the way it was being done in front of everyone, not hidden in stolen moments, that made it all the more enjoyable. There was no going back from this now; it was final. And this thrilled her and scared her a little at the same time. Mostly thrilled her, because she knew this was definitely what she wanted, and she wanted this only with Kakashi. But scared her a little bit because there no guarantee that their lives would just pass before them like a fairy tale; in fact, she knew almost for sure that they would face many obstacles by going through with this.

But in the end, she knew everything would turn out alright.

As long as she had Kakashi.

_As long as he had her._

The song ended, and the two stood there for a moment, soaking it all in, coming out of the trance. Then, Kakashi caught her eye again, and she locked her own eyes with his. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Kakashi slipped down his mask sealed it with a kiss: a soft, gentle kiss that relayed all of his love and care for her, and took not only her breath away but promised so much more for their future.

**XOXOXO**

**Well? Do ya like? Hate? Tell me what you think; ESPECIALLY if you hate it, cuz i want constructional critisicm too! (I know I didn't spell that right ; ) Anyways in case your wondering about my other story, A Mistake, I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. My beta reader/editor, Sakura-rocks106761, and I are still working on it.**

** Kakasaku forever!  
**

**Edit: Someone just recommended a song that they thought fit this story. I listened to it, and really like it! It's 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. Thank you for that, ShipperTrish!**

**And thank you to everyone out there reading too!**

**the rose has thorns**


End file.
